


Finnair's circle

by ShepardKreme



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepardKreme/pseuds/ShepardKreme
Summary: Croissant: Finnair (Fin- Air)          Chaotic GoodGoddess of the harvest, baking, farming, blessing farmers
Collections: The Mythology of the Sanctuary





	Finnair's circle

**Author's Note:**

> Croissant: Finnair (Fin- Air) Chaotic Good
> 
> Goddess of the harvest, baking, farming, blessing farmers

The God of Horses was not the only child of the Wild God that came into the world. The life of the Races had been filled with tools and animals by his hand, but their lands were bare no matter how they used the plows or animals upon the land. The God of Horses, traveling the lands, saw their work and how it came to nothing. 

He wandered into the dark forest at the witching hour and called for his father, bringer of all wild things. He knelt under the old ash tree and raised his hands to the night's black sea.

"Father of me, bringer of the wilds, the night and protector of lands, hear my plea! I am need of your wisdom and understanding this hour, please come to me under the ash of you!"

The god of horses saw his father step from the trunk of the ash tree and lay an easy hand upon his head. "My son, I gave you life and the power of your own to spread upon this land, so why do you come to my forest pleading at my ash?" The wild god smiled warmly at his son, whom he loved dearly. 

"My father, I gave all I had to the Races. I gave animals and tools but they have nothing to use them for. They plow and sew their fields but for not. My power isn't enough, I beg for your wisdom father." The wild god kissed his son's brow and pulled him from his knees, he would help his beloved son. 

Seeing his own son dirty his knees to plea for the Races, he left his wood kingdom and walked the lands of the Races only to see baren fields not fit to grow weeds. He came upon a village where a girl child plucked the only grasses he had seen growing in any field. The little girl saw the wild god, his horns and fur skins but did not run form his sight. She came to him, and with a tear, gave him the only three seeds in the land. The god smiled upon her and kissed her hand, "you will be blessed from this day, as the first to stand by my second child." 

He stepped into the muddy, barren field and trusted the seeded into the earth. A hand burst from the field to clutch at his, and he pulled a body from it covered in clay and mud. He wiped the mud from the eyes and smiled at his new child, "the Races need someone to fill their fields, bless their food and their homes. I give this power to you, the Goddess of the Fields, and they will call you Finnair."


End file.
